Zoot's Revenge
by catz95
Summary: Zoot does not die from his fall from the balcany... now he wants revenge...


Disclamer: I do not own the tribe. I don't even own Kit A.J. OR T.J. they belong to friends of mine. Only thing I own is.. wait i don't own that either.. nope I own nothing.  
  
Summery: Zoot does not die from his fall from the balcany... now he wants revenge...  
  
Rateing: Pg-13 for lanuage and junk.  
  
Warings: This story strays away from the plot line of the story after a wile, but its still interesting.  
  
A/N: I am not the best speller nor does my computer have spell check. gimmy a break.. If you do I'll give you a cookie^_^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Watch out Bray!" Zoot yelled as Lex came charging to him.  
  
Zoot dident know what to do. He did not really want anything really bad to happen to his big brother even, though he acted like it. So Zoot did the only thing he could think of. He dived infront of Bray. Lex charged right into Zoot. Right at that moment Zoot fell off the balcany.  
  
Everyone watching the sene either screamed, coverd their eyes or coverd their mouth, as Zoot fell.  
  
When he landed there was a hevey thud and Lex looked over the Balcany with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Martan!" Yelled Bray as he ran down the stairs.  
  
Dal slowly walked over to Zoot's lifeliss body and kicked his leg gently. There was no responce. "Sorry Bray.. From what i can tell he's dead..."  
  
By then all the Mall Rats had formed a ring around Dal and Zoot.  
  
All the Mall Rats then looked at Bray.  
  
He was slumped down on the floor crying and saying, "Please say your joking Dal."  
  
Amber walked next to him and sat down next to her boy friend. "Dal's not lieing Bray." She said softly and grabed Bray's limp hand. "Zoots gone." She said even softer.  
  
Even though none of the Mall Rats' liked Zoot at all , the girls there had tears forming in their eyes seeing their great leader crying like a baby and haveing Zoot the most powerful leader in the city dead behind them.  
  
After a long distubeing sighlence Ryan broke it. "Well what are we going to do about Zoot's body?"  
  
"What do you mean Ryan?" Asked Bray pittyfuly  
  
"Well we cant just leave it here to decay can we?" Ryan said trying to help  
  
"RYAN!'' said Salene loudly.  
  
"What ?" Asked Ryan.  
  
"Zoot just died, and Bray is griving and all your thinking about is what to do with Zoots body? Real sympathatic aren't you Ryan!" Said Salene getting angeryer by the second.  
  
"Er sorry Sal im just trying to help.."  
  
"Well its not helpin is it?" Said Salene even louder  
  
"Look fighting is not going to bring Zoot back so lets leave Bray alone with his brother for a moment." Said Trudy. Trudy was holding her peacefully sleeping daughter, Brady close to her thankful she was not awake to see what just happened.  
  
"Ya." Mumbelled the other Mall Rats and were just about to leave Amber and Bray alone when they heard Ebonys voice screeching.  
  
"Oh my god!! What happened here?"  
  
The Mall Rats turned around to see the co. leader of the Locos standing before them.  
  
" Well is any one going to anser me?" Said Ebony. Ebony was holding a staff hitting it aganst her hand and had 5 men from her ever growing army behind her, staring at Zoots body laying dead on the floor. "I said is anyone going to ancer me?" Said Ebony again more forcefuly.  
  
Bray got up from where he was sitting and went to Ebony.  
  
"Why hello lover boy. Would you mind explaing WHY ZOOT IS LIEING THERE DEAD?????" She screeched  
  
"MARTAIN fell of the balcany." Said Bray softly  
  
"Well was it a actsednt or did he get pushed?"  
  
Bray looked at his fellow Mall Rats.  
  
Lex was giving a signal like, 'Don't tell her it was me please.'  
  
"It was a actsednt Ebony" Bray said.  
  
"Well if you ask me it's not much of a waste. I'm leader or the Locos now." Ebony then snaped her her fingers and left with her men following close behind.  
  
"Few thanks mate." Said Lex when Ebonys foot steps died away.  
  
Bray then left after Lex said that to go up to his room and Amber went after him.  
  
A/N: so do we like? ^_^ please R/R! 


End file.
